supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Timeman
La saga Super Smash Bros se convirtió en mi favorita después de que, poco tiempo después de recibir la "nueva" (antaño) Nintendo Game Cube, me compraran el Super Smash Bros Melee, y aún perdura dicha preferencia. Desde entonces, el mundo de los videojuegos cambió para mí. Realmente habia empezado a jugar a los videojuegos hacia relativamente poco (de hecho, mi primera consola fue la GBA SP, comprada pocos meses antes) y mi inclusión tardia en este mundo hizo que fuera muy mal jugador (y de hecho aún lo soy, pero no me molesta en absoluto serlo). Aún así, ser malo jugando no impedia que disfrutara al máximo de los videojuegos. En relativo al Melee, fue (y es hoy en día) mi juego favorito de la consola, así como lo es el Brawl y el original en sus respectivas consolas (aunque quizas es por ser con el que comencé que el Melee es mi favorito de los tres), aunque depende que lo que suceda, intuyo que eso podria cambiar a favor de los nuevos Smash Bros. No me gustan las batallas con tiempo ni me gusta que aparezcan objetos durante los combates (al más puro estilo de combate de toda la vida, si ganas o pierdes que sea por causa tuya, aunque lo de los objetos puede que cambie con los nuevos objetos de SSB4), y mi modo favorito (aparte de las batallas con vidas) es el de la Muerte Súbita (300% en Brawl). Como conocí Smashpedia y mis inicios aquí Sinceramente no recuerdo cuanto tiempo hace que conocí Smashpedia (puede que haga unos tres años o algo así). Simplemente se que un día buscaba cómo desbloquear un escenario y me salió este wiki como una de las páginas recomendadas. Entré y me gustó mucho su estilo y la forma como te explicaba la información. Desde entonces fuí visitando esta página concorde venian oleadas de "ganas a Smash", pero llegó un día que dejé de visitarla. Entoncees fue como depués de aproximadamente un año sin entrar y olivada la existencia de la página la "redescubrí" buscando alguna que otra información, pero esta vez dicha información digamos "no se encontraba en muy buen estado". Y así deambulé unos minutos por el wiki hasta que entré en la página principal y ví al imagen de Master Hand "pidiéndome ayuda colaborando" y, tras un par de minutos de reflexión dije: ¿por qué no? Me cree una cuenta y me lancé al mundo de la edición por primera vez en toda mi vida. Al principio dije: Dios mio, ¿como leñes voy a poner esos cuadrados (cajas de información que aparecen en personajes, objetos...)?, ¿que narices son estas piezas de puzle?, ¿que puñetas significa este lenguaje (sí, mi implantación al lenguaje HTML fue una auténtica odiesa)? En fin, esto, sumado a mi timidez y al miedo de poder hacer algo mal y que me hecharan la culpa hizo que al principio no hiciera cambios muy notorios (imaginaros que mi primera edición era en una página de discusión para que no la liara (sobre Estela y Destello)). Rápido, cuando vi que uno podía crear blogs para hablar de lo que más quisieras, decidí hablar de SSB4, pero intentando rehuír el tema estrella (y repetitivo) de la temporada: la lista de peticiones de personajes jugables para el juego. Pero la cúspide de "amor" por el wiki llegó con el descubrimiento de una sección (que los que me conozcais un poco sabreis de antemano): ¡los glitches!: montones de glitches. Pero me deilusionó ver el enorme caos que había en la mayoría de ellos: páginas incompletas, mal redactadas y peor explicadas... Me lancé de valor y puse un mensaje en la discusión de la página Glitch diciendo que no entendía muchos de los glitches (por como estaban explicados y por su estructura). Allí no recibí ninguna respuesta, pero recibí otra cosa (quizás mejor): Seba me ofreció unirme al Proyecto Glitches (en aquel entonces ni sabia que existian los proyectos) al ver mi "preocupación" por ellos y otra vez pensé: "¿por qué no?". Me uní y gracias a esto me di el empujón que me faltaba para perder un poco de miedo y editar más en serio y creé mi primera página. A partir de aquí mis ediciones fueron creciendo y llegué a lo que soy ahora. Sinceramente aún me siento un poco asustado respecto a los cambios gordos, pero me siento bien acogido en esta comunidad. Otra historia paralela es el chat. Mientras editaba y editaba a veces me fijaba en el recuadrito en el que se encontraba el chat. Sinceramente al no conocer a nadie no me atrevia a entrar y me limitaba a ignorarlo y a seguir editando. Pero un día me dió por probar y me "lancé a la aventura". Cuando entré allí lo primero que me sorprendió es que todo el mundo me saludó. Sinceramente no me lo esperaba (creía que no se podría saber si alguien entra hasta que hablara o algo así, paridas varias) y me sorprendió muchísimo. Yo temeroso los saludé. Al principio no hablaba mucho y encauzaba mucho las conversaciones hacia el tema que dominaba, Smash Bros, pero rápidamente me empecé a sentir más a gusto y a perder el miedo. Finalmente, me siento como uno más en el chat, y hablamos de todo tipo de cosas y siempre que entro paso un buen rato. En fin, esta es la historia de una persona que en toda su vida tuvo la vida pública de un fantasma y de como llegó a armarse de valor para lanzarse a un mundo lleno de gente y consiguió su aceptación. Logros en Smashpedia Pues bien, según he leído por ahí, parece ser que soy el usuario que más rápido ha subido en el ranking. Sinceeramente cuando lo ví dije: "¿Eh, es eso cierto?". Sinceramente aun no me lo creo, pero por otra parte es lógico, cuando en algunas fracciones horarias hacía unas 30 ediciones sin que ningún otro usuario diera signos de vida. También he de decir que gracias a la enorme falta de imágenes en las páginas principales de los ataques pude conseguir en muy poco tiempo la medalla Chaos (dos veces). Lo que me hace más gracia es que el segundo que conseguí casualmente coincidió con mi edición número 500 (mi primera medalla del contenedor de corazón). Otro hecho destacable es que conseguí que una página propuesta (ojo, propuesta, no creada) por mí fuera elegida como página destacada. Dicha página es la Entrada. Aunque la página de Roy (SSBM) con la que "competía" también era muy buena. Consolas que tengo Como tengo como objetivo conseguir todas las consolas de Nintendo, he empezado a "coleccionarlas". De momento he conseguido estas: *Portátiles: Game Boy (original), Game Boy Color (edición especial Pikachu), Game Boy Advance, GBA SP, Nintendo DS, Nintendo DSi, Nintendo 3DS XL. *De sobremesa: Nintendo 64, Nintendo Game Cube, Wii (edición especial 25 aniversario de Mario), Wii U (edición especial The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker HD). Me abstengo a poner los juegos, ya que la lista sería muy larga. Todas son consolas físicas, no emuladores (aunque también tengo algun que otro emulador, como el Project 64). Mis contribuciones Mi trabajo en Me dedico básicamente a editar glitches y crear nuevas páginas acerca de estos. Cuando tengo poco tiempo o me da pereza hacer grandes ediciones, me limito a corregir enlaces o faltas ortográficas o de expresión machacando el botón de "Página aleatoria" hasta que se funde. Tengo algunos blogs y actualmente tengo un concurso en marcha, quizas siendo uno de los más difíciles de todo el wiki (fijaros que se podría decir que el 97% de los concursantes han suspendido las fases, aunque ese era mi objetivo), así como un blog dedicado única y exclusivamente a glitches (dentro y fuera del mundo Smash). Alteraré por tiempo indefinido (puede ser 2 dias o 3 meses, no se) mi actividad por motivos personales. Mis creaciones Sinceramente estoy muy orgulloso de mis creaciones. Ahora por ahora, soy el "padre" (creador) de las siguientes páginas (ordenadas cronológicamente): Soul Breaker (glitch)(originariamente Glitch de Mewtwo) // Glitch de la Bomba Bowser // Torre Prisma (originariamente Ciudad Luminalia) // Glitch del ataque rápido // Glitch del Yoshi pequeño // Glitch del super salto // Glitch del objeto invisible // Glitch de la Bola Sombra // Glitch del Kirby plano // Stock Glitch (originariamente Glitch de las vidas) // Glitch de la cámara // Maza de hierro // TSEAK // Lista de elementos beta de Super Smash Bros. Melee // Glitch del Golpe Trifuerza // Glitch Kamikaze // Arceus // Ataque del espectro // Glitch de la caja // Glitch de la bomba invisible // Glitch de Star Fox // Glitch del Rayo // Modelo de glitches (Proyecto Glitches) // Frozen Egg Glitch // ... Un caso especial es el de la página de menú de depuración, ya que pese a no crearla yo, estoy llevandola de un estado que casi daba pena de lo mal hecha que estaba a ser algo decente (aun trabajo en ella), llegandola a coger casi tanto cariño como las creadas por mí (digamos que la he "apadrinado" XD). Mis imagenes Estas son las imagenes que he subido yo: Hqdefault.jpg|Marth haciendo un combate solo (aburrido y marginado).|link= Single Person Melee|linktext= Single Person Melee 0 Second Melee.jpg|Fíjate detrás del Go! y verás un Game (si ves a Mewtwo te doy una medalla).|link= 0-Second Melee|linktext= 0-Second Melee Jigglypuff glitch.png|Jigglypuff ha tomado demasiadas hamburguesas.|link= Glitch del globo|linktext=Glitch del globo Soul Breaker.jpg|Uno de los motivos por los que Mewtwo es tan genial, es necesario en geniales glitches.|link= Soul Breaker|linktext= Soul Breaker Modo entrenamiento SSB.jpg|Palizón de Captain Falcon (Mario parece que ya desiste).|link= Modo Entrenamiento|linktext= Modo Entrenamiento Modo entrenamiento SSBM.jpg|Te has encontrado con el espadachín equivocado, gorila.|link= Modo Entrenamiento|linktext= Modo Entrenamiento Glitch de personajes del mismo color.jpg|Tu cara me suena de algo. Y tu ropa. Y tus movimientos...|link= Glitch de personajes del mismo color|linktext= Glitch de personajes del mismo color Ciudad Luminalia Pokémon X e Y.png|¡Corre Pikachu por tu vida!|link=Torre Prisma|linktext= Torre Prisma Glitch del ataque rápido.jpg|Pikachu moviéndose "a la velocidad del rayo"|link= Glitch del ataque rápido|linktext= Glitch del ataque rápido Glitch del Yoshi pequeño.jpg|Creo que tengo que tomar esas duchas de agua fría|link= Glitch del Yoshi pequeño|linktext= Glitch del Yoshi pequeño Glitch del super salto.jpg|I'm gonna do it!|link= Glitch del super salto|linktext= Glitch del super salto Bonificacion por tiempo y daño SSB.jpg|Espero que se te den bien las mates, porque te he puesto 1000 puntos de menos.|link= Bonificación|linktext= Bonificación Bonificacion especial SSB.jpg|I'm a Star Fi(ni)sh|link= Bonificación|linktext= Bonificación Bonificacion en Board The Platforms SSB.jpg|10/10 (dale al cheat)|link= Bonificación|linktext= Bonificación Glitch de la Bola Sombra.jpg|Vete a casa, Bola Sombra, estás borracha.|link= Glitch de la Bola Sombra|linktext= Glitch de la Bola Sombra Glitch de la Bomba Bowser no bordes.jpg|¡Pero para ya!|link= Glitch de la Bomba Bowser|linktext= Glitch de la Bomba Bowser Glitch del Kirby plano.jpg|¿Que te pasa Kirby? Estás muy chafado.|link= Glitch del Kirby plano|linktext= Glitch del Kirby plano Glitch de las vidas.jpg|¿Eres tu o no eres tu?|link= Stock Glitch|linktext= Stock Glitch Menú de pausa Modo Entrenamiento SSB.jpg|Es la hora de locura de objetos, ¡Yeah!|link= Modo Entrenamiento|linktext= Modo Entrenamiento Maza de hierro en Kid Icarus Uprising.jpg|Te via meter un leñazo...|link= Maza de Hierro|linktext= Maza de hierro Menú de depuración de sistema SSB.jpg|Kirby, ¿que te ha pasado?|link= Menú de depuración|linktext= Menú de depuración Vista general de TSEAK.jpg|Parece que el escenario los aburre...|link= TSEAK|linktext= TSEAK Viento en Corneria SSBM.jpg|Peach con complejo de Monroe.|link= Viento|linktext= Viento Glitch del Golpe Trifuerza.jpg|¿Me huele el sobaco?|link= Glitch del Golpe Trifuerza|linktext= Glitch del Golpe Trifuerza Mario a punto de lanzar una Maste Ball SSB4.jpg|¡Atrápalos a todos!|link= Master Ball|linktext= Master Ball Master Ball en el Campo de Batalla SSB4.png|¡Es mía!|link= Master Ball|linktext= Master Ball Arceus siendo invocado en el Campo de Batalla SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Me parece que alguien abusó de los cheats...|link= Arceus|linktext= Arceus Zelda controlando un espectro junto a Link en The Legend of Zelda Spirit Tracks.png|¡Es él, dale duro!|link= Ataque del espectro|linktext= Ataque del espectro Glitch de la caja.JPG|Tantos champiñones han pasado factura...|link= Glitch de la caja|linktext=Glitch de la caja Glitch de la bomba invisible.JPG|Creo que tengo algo cogido, pero no tengo cogido nada... ¡Paradoja!|link= Glitch de la bomba invisible|linktext= Glitch de la bomba invisible Glitch de Star Fox.jpg|Me parece que algo no furula bien...|link= Glitch de Star Fox|linktext= Glitch de Star Fox Menú de depuración de sistema 2 SSB.jpg|Creo que has abusado del cubo de Rubik, Kirby...|link= Menú de depuración|linktext= Menú de depuración Frozen Egg Glitch SSBM.jpg|¿Qué saldrá de éste? Aún le queda para abrirse...|link= Frozen Egg Glitch|linktext= Frozen Egg Glitch Mis personajes favoritos Mis personajes favoritos son los siguientes (en orden descendente: primero, segundo y tercero): *Super Smash Bros: } |- style="color:White; background:Black;" !| Personaje !| Descripción !| Imagen |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Captain Falcon || Es un personaje fuerte, rápido y versátil, por lo que puede ser un muy buen personaje en buenas manos. || 150px |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Ness || Un curioso personaje con unos movimientos muy buenos, con buena (aunque de dificil control) recuperación, un ataque absorbe-proyectiles y un ataque para hacer tostadas (a los enemigos). Al principio no me convenció, pero cambié de parecer (vete tu a saber por qué) al usarlo en el modo Dianas Smash. || 150px |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Mario || Un personaje equilibrado como pocos. Al haber poco plantel eso lo hace ser fuerte y ser capaz de destacar fácilmente. || 150px |} *Super Smash Bros Melee: } |- style="color:White; background:Black;" !| Personaje !| Descripción !| Imagen |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Mewtwo || Tiene unos elegantes movimientos que le hacen destacar y unos (pocos pero ahí estan) movimientos devastadores, como el lanzamiento hacia arriba o su ataque aéreo hacia adelante. También posee una muy buena recuperación. || 150px |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Jigglypuff || Esta bola rosa que parece que pocos quieren para el Super Smash Bros 4 fue devastadora en este juego, con Destructor como acumulador de daño y Descanso como ataque poderosísimo (es la versión más fuerte de los juegos en los que aparece) hace que, junto a su gran (pero no perfecta) recuperación sea un personaje a tener en cuenta. || 150px |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Ganondorf || Lo que le falta de sofisticación lo tiene de fuerza bruta. Este personaje es el poder personificado. Si te engancha su Puñetazo del hechicero ya te puedes despedir. || 150px |} *Super Smash Bros Brawl: } |- style="color:White; background:Black;" !| Personaje !| Descripción !| Imagen |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Ganondorf || Sí, aquí vuelve a aparecer y esta vez como favorito (no soporto la eliminación de Mewtwo como jugable en el Brawl). Aunque ha sido empeorado a tal nivel de bajar al último puesto de la Tier List, algunos movimientos nuevos como el Estrangulamiento o su Ataque fuerte lateral me han encantado. || 150px |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Marth || Una gran mejora respecto al Melee (en el cual no era ni mucho menos malo). La animación y efecto del Rompeescudos es, según mi opinión, mucho mejor que en el anterior juego, así como su cambio en general. || 150px |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Charizard || Este Pokémon la verdad es que nunca me ha atraido mucho en la serie Pokémon (siempre me ha gustado más Blastoise), pero aquí me gustó bastante. Se que es lento, se que no es tan fuerte, pero curiosamente me gustan sus movimientos (y curiosamente es el único personaje con el que me puedo pasar el modo Jefes Finales en nivel Máximo). || 150px |- style="color:Red; background:White;" |} *Super Smash Bros 4 (provisional): } |- style="color:White; background:Black;" !| Personaje !| Descripción !| Imagen |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Estela y Destello || Un personaje aparentemente muy complejo de controlar. Aún así, parece ser un gran partido y poseer un gran poder. Con el tiempo seremos capaces de ver más su técnica y tiene muchos papeles para que me guste su estilo de combate. || 150px |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Zero Suit Samus / Samus || El hecho de que la(s) hayan adaptado al estilo gráfico y de combate del Metroid: Other M (que curiosamente he estado jugando estos días) es un aspecto que me gusta. Además, la incorporación de las botas propulsoras en Samus Zero me ha encantado (me se de una que va a subir todavia más en la Tier list XD). Y a Samus no le va nada mal ese aumento en velocidad y ataque que se dice sobre ella. || 150px |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Aldeano || Tiene un estilo de combate curioso y, lo que es más importante, único. Parece que este personaje siempre podrá sacar un as de debajo la manga y cambiar el sentido del combate. || 150px |- style="color:Red; background:White;" |} Mis escenarios favoritos Mis escenarios favoritos son los siguientes (en orden: primero, segundo y tercero): *Super Smash Bros: } |- style="color:Red; background:Green;" !| Escenario !| Descripción !| Imagen |- style="color:Blue; background:Yellow;" || Castillo de Hyrule || Un buen escenario, es completo y no tiene nada mal colocado. La única pega que le encuentro son los engorrosos tornados, pero eso no hace que sea uno de mis escenarios favoritos de toda la serie. || 150px |- style="color:Blue; background:Yellow;" || Ciudad Azafrán || Un escenario entretenido donde las sorpresas aguardan. La aparición de los Pokémon hace que los combates nunca sean iguales. No se por qué, pero el edificio del helipuerto es mi plataforma favorita. Llamadme raro, lo soy. || 150px |- style="color:Blue; background:Yellow;" || Planeta Zebes || Un escenario entretenido en el que no te puedes dormir en los laureles. Tanto su tamaño como su distribución de las plataformas es sencillamente sobresaliente. || 150px |- style="color:Blue; background:Yellow;" |} *Super Smash Bros Melee: } |- style="color:Red; background:Green;" !| Escenario !| Descripción !| Imagen |- style="color:Blue; background:Yellow;" ||Destino final || Aunque es un escenario sencillo compuesto por una plataforma pelada, este es mi escenario favorito no sólo del Melee sino de toda la serie. Puede ser por los retos que tuve que superar o porque es un escenario que equilibra los combates. Aun así, la versión del Brawl me decepcionó enormemente, haciendo que esta versión me gustara aun más. || 150px |- style="color:Blue; background:Yellow;" || Mute City || Un escenario en el que, si te despistas, puedes ser arrollado por una marabunta de coches. Una copia casi idéntica (sin las plataformas, por supuesto) del primer circuito del juego F-Zero X, que, pese a no llegar ni primero en dificultad fácil (si es que hay), fue uno de mis circuitos favoritos. Convertido en escenario, eso le multiplicó el potencial por dos. || 150px |- style="color:Blue; background:Yellow;" ||Templo || Grande como él solo, este escenario es increíble. Su estructura hace que sean cuatro (5 según la wiki, pero para mi son 4) escenarios en uno, por lo que se tiene que idear una estrategia diferente para cada parte de este. || 150px |- style="color:Blue; background:Yellow;" |} *Super Smash Bros Brawl: } |- style="color:Red; background:Green;" !| Escenario !| Descripción !| Imagen |- style="color:Blue; background:Yellow;" || Hal Abarda || Ni siquiera se el motivo de porqué me gusta tanto. ¿Porque puedes aniquilar un par de vidas a los más despistados provocándoles una autodestrucción al arrancar la plataforma inicial? Puede. ¿Porque puedes lanzar de un patadón a los enemigos contra el rayo que dispara el cañón de la nave? También es posible. Divertido en todos los sentidos. || 150px |- style="color:Blue; background:Yellow;" || Gran Puente de Eldin || Un escenario simple aunque nada aburrido. Es muy divertido lanzar a tus rivales contra la bomba que derriba el puente y verlos volar rápidamente. Es también el escenario que más movimiento tiene en cuanto se trata de glitches, por lo que, como buen cazador (y catador) de glitches que soy, le aumenta el carácter. || 150px |- style="color:Blue; background:Yellow;" || Columna Lanza || Este escenario es muy bueno, donde una partida nunca es aburrida. "¡Vigila ese rayo!, Ahora los personajes se controlan al revés, queeeee leeeeento vaaaaaaaaaa..." Aunque, eso si, no soporto la aparición de Cresselia con sus engorrosos ataques. || 150px |- style="color:Blue; background:Yellow;" |} *Super Smash Bros 4 (provisional): **Para Wii U: } |- style="color:Red; background:Green;" !| Escenario !| Descripción !| Imagen |- style="color:Blue; background:Yellow;" || Galaxia Mario || El efecto particular de gravedad que tiene el escenario tiene que ser buenísimo. Seguro que no puedes hacer un combate "derecho". || 150px |- style="color:Blue; background:Yellow;" || Templo de Palutena || ¡Chan! Sorpresón en ND. El escenario más grande jamás creado. No se por qué pero tengo deleite por los escenarios grandes, y este supera todas mis espectativas. Es tan grande que casi se tiene una fase del ESE entera como tal. Supongo que los OHKO ni se deben vislumbrar aquí. || 150px |- style="color:Blue; background:Yellow;" || Altárea || Oh, si. Procedente del mejor juego de Zelda hasta el momento (opinión personal), Altárea tiene pinta de ser un muy buen escenario para combatir. ¿Cuales seran sus paradas? Puede que pronto las conozcamos todas... || 150px |- style="color:Blue; background:Orange;" || Destino final (extra) || En realidad este ya lo puse en Melee y lo tendría que poner en la parte de 3DS (si hubieran imágenes y si fueran iguales al menos en espectacularidad), por eso lo pongo como extra. En posición general de todos los escenarios de todos los juegos este quedaría en segundo lugar por detrás del Destino Final del Melee (por una diferencia de zero coma, pero sigue gustándome más la versión del Melee). El fondo simplemente te deja boqueabierto y la totalidad del escenario (que se que no es mucho) es simplemente magnífico. Felicito a Sakurai y a todos los diseñadores detrás de este escenario por lograr semejante proeza. || 150px |} **Para 3DS: } |- style="color:Red; background:Green;" !| Escenario !| Descripción !| Imagen |- style="color:Blue; background:Yellow;" || Senda Arco Iris || Una de las mejores Sendas de todos los Mario Kart (para mí, la mejor es la de Game Cube). ¿al hacer el circuito te ponen en el podio? Supongo que no, pero liarse a garrotazo vivo mientras otros hacen carreras en el mismo sitio (Como en Circuito Mario) tiene lo suyo. || 150px |- style="color:Blue; background:Yellow;" || Valle Gerudo || Con una de las mejores músicas del juego, Valle Gerudo siempre tendrá un sitio en mi corazón. Pese a que no juegué al original de la N64, lo jugué en la versión de la Game Cube y en el de la 3DS y en ninguno de los dos casos he dejado de querer dicho paraje. Simplemente me emociona que sea un escenario. || 150px |- style="color:Blue; background:Yellow;" || Balloon Fight || Es la primera vez que existe un escenario así y me encanta. Aquí se mantiene el elemento (recuerdo que hace eones jugué a este juego, ya no me acuerdo cuanto hace de eso, puesto a que el juego no era mio) de teletransportarte de una parte del escenario a la otra cruzando la línea límite lateral, lo que normalmente supone un KO. ¡Se puede cruzar incluso andando! Creo que los proyectiles tendrán un papel muy divertido aquí. || 150px |- style="color:Blue; background:Yellow;" |} Objetivos Ya de primero aviso de que mis objetivos no son moco de pavo (bastante altos y difíciles de conseguir, pero creo que con empeño y esfuerzo podré conseguirlos todos). * Obtener la medalla de la Bola Smash (como Fenix). * Poner un poco de orden a los glitches. * Crear 50 páginas (que la mayoría van a ser de glitches, pero si no lo hago yo parece que nadie lo va a hacer). * Llegar a la 5000 ediciones generales (creo que a finales de año las tengo). * Hacer que una página creada por mí sea destacada. * (Paralela al objetivo anterior) hacer que una imagen subida por mí sea destacada. * Llegar a ser administrador (por ahora es imposible y es el objetivo más difícil (y con diferencia) que me he propuesto, pero con muuuucha paciencia, mucho esfuerzo personal y un tanto de suerte puede ser que lo consiga (en un par de décadas más o menos XD)). Mi estilo de combate No me gustan los combates a distancia (con proyectiles) y es por eso que siempre lucho cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque quede un poco a la merced de los rivales. Mi primera regla es: "La mejor defensa es un buen ataque", y mi segunda regla es: "Duro y a la cabeza". Es decir, que contra más veces ataques y más fuertes sean los ataques mejor. Aquí se puede ver claramente (a excepción del futuro Smash Bros, ya que este es provisional) que mis personajes favoritos son los que tienen un estilo de combate directo. En los casos en que los personajes que uso tienen proyectiles (Mewtwo, Samus, Link...) apenas uso dichos ataques a favor de usar los que son de cuerpo a cuerpo. Se que mi estilo es arriesgado y no soy lo suficientemente buen jugador como para salir siempre airoso de todos los combates, pero me conozco y se que este estilo de combate está hecho para mí (o yo para él). Mis gustos fuera de Smash Bros Pues bueno, primero de todo que me gusta mucho leer. Normalmente leo a mi escritor favorito, Stephen King (aunque no me gusta el género que escribe de mano de otros escritores), pero mi género favorito es el de fantasía/ciencia-ficción (por ejemplo, Laura Gallego García con la trilogía de "Memorias de Idhun" o el libro "Dos velas para el diablo"). Peliculas últimamente estoy viendo pocas, pero me gustan mucho las de acción y también las de fantasía/ciencia-ficción (como en los libros) y no veo series de ningún tipo (aunque la que más me gustó fue (y es) Tsubasa, aunque solo vi la serie televisada). Respecto a los videojuegos, aparte de Smash Bros (mi serie favorita) me encantan los Final Fantasy (III, IV, The After Years, V''', '''VI, VIII, X, XIII, XIII-2, Lightning Returns, Dissidia 012, Theatrhythm FF, FF Crystal Chronicles "Echoes of Time" (he jugado a los que estan en negrita pero los otros los he visto y me han gustado)), Kingdom Hearts (I, II, 358/" Days, Birth by Sleep, jugados todos), Mario (no pondré nada por ser demasiado largo, pero diré que mi favorito es el Super Mario Sunshine), Zelda (igual que en Mario: Skyward Sword y Link's Awakening (empatan), Metroid (Fusion y Other M), Mario Kart, Pokémon (los he jugado a todos y mi favorito es el X/Y y después el Rubí/Zafiro/Esmeralda) y Star Fox (Adventures). Soy un fan arrécimo de Nintendo (solo tengo la PSP y la PS2 por los Final Fantasy y Kingdom Hearts, no por Sony) y disfruto con sus juegos. La única música que escucho son la de los videojuegos (pero yo ya estoy satisfecho, ya que hoy en día la música actual no es de mucha calidad que digamos) y la música clásica (Mozart, Debussy, Vivaldi...). Otros es de nacionalidad española|Red|Gold|Red||37}} Mis creaciones Wikiamigos Drybones157: Mi primer wikiamigo. Creo que nos llevamos bastante bien. Alto Mando Germán: Sintonizamos bastante y nos parecemos en bastantes cosas (estilo de combate, pasión por los glitches...). Amigo Locabus: Amigo mio del pueblo. Fanático empedernido de Star Fox y, fuera del mundo videojueguil, un gran seguidor del Rally. Opiniones de los usuarios Aqui los usuarios podeis decir lo que pensais sobre mi. No importa si es una crítica buena o mala. *Me caiste bien la primera vez que te conoci en lo de las ideas de Pokémony más cuando pedías a Lucario y Mewtwo. Espero ser un buen amigo :). Ambrosio gerardo laredo perez (Muro) 23:04 28 mar 2014 (UTC) *Eres muy simpático. Además, gracias a ti hemos podido crear muchos artículos que nos hacían falta, sobre todo Glitches. SmashPokémonD (Muro) 16:16 29 mar 2014 (UTC)